Coronation Street in 2014
2014 was Coronation Street's fifty-fifth year. Main characters Production In charge of the programme were Executive producer Kieran Roberts and producer Stuart Blackburn. Episodes Storylines To be added Who lives where Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Steve and Liz McDonald, Michelle Connor (until November), Tony Stewart (from October). *1 Coronation Street - Ken, Deirdre (until October), Tracy and Amy Barlow, Rob Donovan (January to October), Peter Barlow (August only). *Audreys Salon flat (No.2a) - Maria Connor, Liam Connor Jr., Marcus Dent (until March). *3 Coronation Street - Emily Bishop. Norris Cole. *4 Coronation Street - Sally Webster and Tim Metcalfe, Sophie Webster, Maddie Heath (both until April). *5 Coronation Street - Chesney Brown and Sinead, Beth and Craig Tinker, Kirk Sutherland (Beth, Craig and Kirk from January onwards). Cilla Battersby-Brown (October to November). *6 Coronation Street - Owen Armstrong, Anna and Faye Windass (all until November). Katy Armstrong and Joseph Brown (both until June). Sharif, Yasmeen, Kal, Alya and Zeedan Nazir (all from December). *7 Coronation Street - Dev, Aadi and Asha Alahan. *8 Coronation Street - Gail McIntyre, David, Lily and Kylie Platt, Max Turner, Michael Rodwell '' (from December). *9 Coronation Street - Tyrone and Ruby Dobbs, Fiz and Hope Stape. Kevin and Jack Webster ''(both March only). Luke Britton (from December). *Kabin flat (No.10a) - Rita Tanner. Dennis Tanner (until February) *11 Coronation Street - Eileen Grimshaw, Sean Tully, Jason Grimshaw (until September) and Todd Grimshaw (until September and from November). *12 Coronation Street - Julie Carp. Marcus Dent (March to July). Dennis Tanner (May to July). *13 Coronation Street - Stella and Eva Price (both until April), Leanne Tilsley (until January), Gloria Price (until February). Kevin, Jack and Sophie Webster, Maddie Heath (all from April onwards) *Corner Shop flat (No15a) - Empty Rosamund Street *Bookies flat (No.19a) - Peter Barlow (until August), Carla Barlow (until October) and Simon Barlow (until April). Owen Armstrong, Anna, Faye and Gary Windass (all from November). Victoria Street *Jamila House flat (No.14a) - Kirk Sutherland, Beth and Craig Tinker (until January). *Street Cars flat (No.15a) - Lloyd Mullaney and Jenna Kamara (until August). Andrea Beckett (from August). *Roy's Rolls flat (No.16a) - Roy Cropper. Hayley Cropper (until January). *Prima Doner flat (No.18a) - Leanne Tilsley, Eva Price and Simon Barlow (all from April), Jason Grimshaw (from September), Todd Grimshaw (September to October). *Builder's Yard flat (No.19a) - Tina McIntyre (until June). Steph Britton (from March onwards). Katy Armstrong and Joseph Brown (from June onwards). Victoria Court *8 Victoria Court - Nick Tilsley. Leanne Tilsley (January to April). *9 Victoria Court - Rob Donovan (until January). *12 Victoria Court - Carla Barlow (from October). Michelle Connor (from November). Others *Flat 3, 9 Cheapstow Road - Andy Carver. *5 Grasmere Drive - Audrey Roberts. *28 Grayling Street - Izzy Armstrong and Jake Windass, Gary Windass (until November). *Motorhome - Mary Taylor. *Unknown flat - Callum Logan. Awards and nominations BAFTA *Best Soap and Continuing Drama: Coronation Street (Winner) British Soap Awards *Best Actor - David Neilson (Winner) *Best Dramatic Performance - David Neilson (Winner) *Best Actress - Julie Hesmondhalgh (Winner) *Best On-Screen Partnership - Roy and Hayley Cropper (Winner) *Best Single Episode - Hayley's death (Episode 8305 (20th January 2014)) (Winner) *Best Storyline - Hayley's cancer (Winner) *Best Comedy Performance - Simon Gregson (Winner) *Sexiest Female - Michelle Keegan (Winner) *Best Soap - Coronation Street (Nomination) Freesat TV Awards *Best British Soap Coronation Street (Winner) TV Choice Awards *Best storyline - Hayley's cancer (Winner) Category:Year guides Category:Coronation Street year-by-year Category:2014